Another Grimm Fairy Tale
by Rayne9045
Summary: Its little red riding hood but with a twist. Based on the video for Evanescence's Call Me When You're Sober.


So... the other story by the same title was not working. And I've wanted to do this for a long time.

Disclaimer:I don't own the idea for the video.

Chapter 1

Back in the roaring twenties, the Linney family built an ornate mansion on a hill in San Fransisco The house was home to many parties, get together, and all because of the famous parlor acts of Matthew Linney. He was a young lad, merely in his twenties, living under the same roof with his parents and grandparents. The whole family had traveled from England to California. It was the popular thing to do back then. The Linneys were an affluent family, knee deep in money and in mystery. Some say that the whole family were magicians. Others would say that Matthew sold his soul to the devil to become the next Harry Houdini. Whatever is was, no one knew because the Linneys kept their secret safe. Wives and husbands were chosen carefully and rarely did any of them leave the safe nesting of the mansion to live somewhere else. And if they did no one noticed.

So, for decades the family inhabited their home until the new world came in. A world of technology and celebrities. The children moved away with their children. They all left the matriarch, the widowed grandmother Liliane, alone in her house. Well not all alone. With her stayed the loyal house staff. The cook, Benjamin, the maids, a gardener and her caretaker and butler, Mr. James Haysbert. Haysbert to everyone. It was Haysbert she hired when she first inherited the mansion and it would be Haysbert who would see her mangles corpse on that dreadful cold fall morning bringing in her breakfast, like he did every morning. Haysbert sat the tray down on the table beside the window so he could open up the blinds and let the October sun in. It was particularly sunny that morning and Ms. Liliane liked those kinds of mornings. He turned around to greet the woman warmly, something he also did every morning, when he saw the sight that would drive him into insanity.

The sheets were torn and deeply stained with blood. The tattered corpse looked as if an animal had attacked it. The worse damage was done to the chest. Haysbert hadn't gotten too close to it to notice that the heart was missing. He pulled out his monogrammed white handkerchief and put it to his mouth. The sight made him want to vomit and faint at the same time. Slowly, the old man made it to the his mistress' antique phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, yes," _Come on James, keep your composure._ "Um..."

"Sir, what's the problem."

"Ms. Liliane is dead." He simply stated. He was trying to hold back all of the madness and the unwanted bodily functions.

"Sir, where are you?"

"Linney manor. Hurry."

"Sir-" Haysbert dropped the phone as his body crumpled to the floor.

"Poor guy, served the old lady for years and comes up to bring her breakfast, finds this." Detective Cooper weaved through the crew, making her way to the bedroom. Officer Schlem followed her and briefed her on what had happened. "The heart is missing."

Coopers stomach revolted a little. Nothing could get her queasy unless it was information like that. Missing organs always made her stomach turn.

"Thanks, Sclem, I'll take it from here." She gently but firmly grasped the files from his hand and entered the room.

"Coopers, they sent you out here."Mack, one of the older officers on the force, was standing near the table. The food that the butler had brought in that morning was still there.

"Yeah. So what do they think happened?"

"Marty says that it might have either been a ritual killing or cannibalism"

Coopers gagged. On the inside.

"Great. What's the evidence?"

"Wolf hair. Thats it."

Wolf hair? Sure, the house was on a hill surrounded by trees. Wolves were possible but only outside. Someone had to have let it in, but the person would have left marks and there were only those of the butler.

"Has the staff been questioned?"

"Yep. The butler was the only one in the house at the time. Everyone else was asleep in the servants quarters."

Coopers examined the papers. The maids were all of middle age, white and had no families. The butler was almost the same age as his employer and had served her for years without any difficulty. And the cook, who had fancy cooking school training and all that. Then there was the gardner. He was young, handsome and he could have possibly been in a romance with the old woman.

"That one was mowwing the lawn when we got here. The maids were crying in the kitchen, her cook was trying to comfort them. Butler was still passed out upstairs." Mack told her.

"Is he okay?" Coopers asked, still stairing intently at the young man's picture.

Mack nodded.

"Any family?"

"Not around here. They live in all parts of the world. She's got a daughter-in-law in Ossinging, New York. And a twenty-two year old granddaughter in Salem. Those are her closest relatives."

Coopers rubbed her temples. Animal attacks on an old lady who had no one but her staff to keep her company. Everyone could be a suspect; the staff and her family. Even if they were so far away. Coopers really needed some caffeine.

Review please!


End file.
